


Al Despertar

by galldr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Posiblemente depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galldr/pseuds/galldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narración de cómo Steve despertó 70 años después de su aterrizaje en el hielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Despertar

Lo primero que pensó fue que raro que es despertar.  
  
Jamás imaginó que lo volvería a hacer. Pero es genial, sí, claro, tiene una cita y nunca quiso defraudarla. Una sensación cálida se extendió por su pecho al pensar en Peggy y lo que le diría cuando la viera nuevamente, probablemente ella estaría aquí.  
  
Disfrutó unos segundos del simple acto de saber que estaba vivo, de respirar y sentir y escuchar. Empezó a sentir que algo estaba mal. Ese partido... suena familiar.  
  
Abrió los ojos y prestó más atención a las palabras del narrador. Él había estado ahí.   
  
Una mujer entró por la puerta y le sonrió.  
  
-Buenos días. ¿O debería decir 'Buenas tardes'?  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
  
-Está en un centro de recuperación en la ciudad de Nueva York. -Escuchó nuevamente la narración del partido. Sin dudas.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy realmente?  
  
Y de ahí todo se fue a la mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> xoxoxox


End file.
